


Jingle Bells

by joy_infires



Series: Christmas with Stray Kids [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Jisung is a little whipped, Kissing, Kissing in the Snow, M/M, Short, Snowball Fight, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: In hindsight, Jisung should have known that he was dealing with the devil.





	Jingle Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Oof at this point I'm already out of titles lol

In hindsight, Jisung should have known that he was dealing with the devil. Seungmin had lured him in, got Jisung to trust him and now he had to pay for it.

He squirmed, trying to get the snow out of the back of his shirt, while pointing an accusing finger at his friend, who just cackled at him. If he wanted a snowball fight, that’s what he’d get! “I’ll get you for that one, Kim Seungmin!” he exclaimed. Seungmin was still laughing as he ran away from Jisung, who now chased him through the snow, eager to get his revenge on the younger boy.

While running, Jisung picked up a handful of snow and formed it into a ball in his gloved hands. He tried to hit Seungmin on his back, but it flew past his ear, just barely missing him. Suddenly, a load of snow hit Jisung right in the face, followed by Seungmin’s evil cackles. That little devil was just too quick.

Jisung began to chase after him again.

He’d almost caught Seungmin when the younger stopped running, turning to him, apparently ready to throw another ball of snow at him when they collided, due to the older being unable to stop fast enough. The two of them fell over in the snow, toppling over each other with Jisung practically laying on top of the younger. Seungmin had the nerve to giggle while Jisung blushed at the sudden proximity.

Had Seungmin always been this pretty? His red hair gave a nice contrast to the pearl white snow, his cheeks were flushed from the cold. Jisung’s heart might have fluttered a little bit as Seungmin grinned up at him. The older noticed how Seungmin’s eyes briefly wandered down to his lips and back up to his eyes. Jisung blushed even more, if that was even possible, but before he could say or do anything, Seungmin’s gloved hand was on his nape, pulling him closer, causing his eyes to automatically fall shut.

Their lips met, slightly chapped from the cold, but still molding together perfectly. Seungmin’s hand moved from his nape to his lower back, never breaking the kiss. Jisung’s mind was practically blank, his only thought was  _‘holy shit, why is Seungmin such a good kisser’_.

Eventually, Jisung pulled back, the need for air kicking in. Seungmin looked at him, his eyes sparkling and his cheeks looking slightly more flushed than before. Jisung wanted nothing more than to kiss him again, but he never got a chance to act on it. A mischievous smile spread on the younger’s face and before Jisung knew it, a fresh load of snow was trickling down the back of his shirt. He yelped, jumping to his feet, giving Seungmin the chance to escape, laughing evilly.

“Kim Seungmin!” 

He'd definitely get him this time!


End file.
